


Family Last a Life time- Rewritten

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: 9-1-1 Collections [1]
Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Buck didn't return after Rage, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode: s03e05 Rage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Prostitution, Protective Team, Rewrite, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Starvation, Team as Family, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: The Team realizes just how far down the rabbit hole their kid has fallen when they arrive at a call and come to a sight they will never forget.Can they stop Buck's downward spiral before it's too late?Read to find out-REWRITTEN STORY-Updates every Friday @ 11;30 EST
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089122
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	1. What's Lost, Can be Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi loves! So I decided a while back to re-write this entire story and change alot things up. Let me know in the comments if you liked this or the original. And more chapters will hopefully be added to this story.
> 
> Comments and Kuddos appreciated. 
> 
> ENJOY! ^^

**12:45am, Somewhere in LA, by the docks:**

Loud booming music shook the already falling apart waterfront warehouse. Inside the rusted metal building, bright neon lights flashed, music played loudly, base booming so loud you could feel it vibrate deep within your chest and people stood about dancing, drinking and doing whatever else they could get their hands on. Especially the burnette that sat next to a blonde, doing line and line of...whatever she spent her body on. 

  
This is a place that one probably wouldn't find, former Firefighter Evan _"Buck''_ Buckley. Course he wouldn’t have been here anyway, staring sadly down at his phone of the most recent photo Eddie posted to his Instagram of the entire team sitting together. Eating Bobby’s cooking that he missed so badly. Yet, he had and now he was here drinking and doing whatever to try and lift his spirits, and doing whatever he could to fill the crack in his broken heart and empty stomach. 

A blonde in a sliver, glitter, short style dress that ended way too high up to be comfortable or warm as the winter, salty breeze spread through the whole sweat, body moving room. Her way to tall heels, clicked against the stone floor as she slid up next to Buck, leaning over the counter, her arm pressing into her chest, revealing quite a bit of her cleavge to the blonde and bartender.  
  
She eyed Buck up and down, her green eyes, scanning his fit frame that he had shoved into a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She snapped her fingers, calling the bartender over as she ordered a Grasshopper and a few shots of Buttery Nipples and Red-Headed Sluts for her “friend” as she addressed Buck. Buck glanced at her, as she moved closer to him, how much closer could this woman get? “Hi, Handsome. What’s a cute man like you doing in a place like this?” She asked, sipping her drink, as Buck downed a shot. She wore too much make-up and definetly too much perfume. He turned and put his pretty boy charm on, screw-it, he needed a release and if sex was that then fuck it. “Just looking for some fun, what’s a gorgeous girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked her, flashing his famous heart-breaking grin as he threw back two more shots. She smiled, looking away with a smile, “Same as you looking for some...fun.”  
  


He downed his last shot and leaned forward in his seat, “Really? So what’s to say...you and I went out back to have some uh.. _fun_?” He asked her, she giggled, and leaned against the bar again. “For you handsome...50$ and some,” she tapped her nose, smiling at him. He kept his charm on and pulled a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to her, as she took it between her fingers. Buck called the bartender over and slid a 100$ across the bartop. “Me and my friend here would like some…of what that lady’s having.” He told him, jerking his head over to the woman who was now passed out beside him. Asleep or overdosing he couldn’t tell in his drunken state and right now he had no interest in helping the woman. The bartender took it, checked it and walked away before coming back with some small baggies. 

Buck took them and faced the blonde, handing her the bags as she took them from him. “Thanks…” She droned out, asking him for his name, “Evan.” he told her. “Thank you, Evan.” She opened a bag and laid out two lines on the countertop, using the fifty he gave her to snort the line before offering the fifty to him with a grin. “Now, your turn.” 

  
He took it from her, following her example, shaking his head at the rush and the fuzzy feeling he started to get. She grinned at him and took his hand in hers, “Shall we have that fun, I was talking about?” She asked, as Buck grabbed his jacket. He followed her out back as he threw on his jacket. 

Once they were outside she shoved her lips against his, as she pressed him up against the wall. Buck, put his hands on her hips as he kissed her back, nipping at her lips and his way down her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, her long red nails, scrapped his scalp.  
  
She pulled his face back up to a kiss as she shoved her hands up his shirt, dragging her nails across his back and hips. Leaving little red whelps in their path, that’s when something didn’t feel right to him. Especially at the little prick in his lower back. He shoved her away, a syringe and needle in her hand. His vision blurred as he shook his head, a fuzziness fill his body. “What...the fuck did you... do to me?” He questioned her, speech slurring as he dropped to his knees. She knelt infront of him, her appearance disappearing to reveal a Burnette with bright blue eyes leaning in front of him. She was dressed in all black and had a witch hat atop her head.  
  
_“I’m helping you fix something you’ve lost, but don’t worry sweet Evan. You won't even remember this conversation. Just know, helps on it's way."_ She told him, as black filled his vision and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
She shoved a letter into his jacket, and grabbed his phone as she dialed 9-1-1. “Please help! I think he’s overdosing!” She cried into the phone, making it sound so real, before giving them Evan's name, she set it on the ground as the operator asked her more questions but she gave no reply. Standing, she walked away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**12:45am L.A. Fire Department: 118**

Today had been unusually quiet, everyone was on edge waiting for something to happen. Hen and Chimney were having a heated discussion on what pets make better compaions, Eddie was laughing at something Bosko said as Bobby finished dishing out dinner when the call came in. The lights flashed and the siren’s buzzed loudly. It came over the intercom  _ “Possible OD at..”  _ as it named off the address everyone ran for the engine and the ambulance. For some reason, something didn’t sit right with Bobby’s gut and apparently it didn’t sit well with anyone else. 

When they arrived, the cops and Engine 122 were there as well, Athena ran up to her husband the information needed. “Give us everything you got.” He asked her as the rest of them followed behind him, and him behind her. “Massive amounts of buying and selling drugs, along with massive amouts of prosotution.” She told him, as they rushed to the back of the warehouse where the call had come from. “How many overdoses?” Bobby asked her, gently moving past another officer. 

“Three, that we’ve got so far, Engine 122 is treating the two in here and we're trying to keep the young man out back alive.” Their hearts all broke, a young man, down here buying and using just to get something that he might have been using as a crutch. Athena stopped them before they moved closer, “Look..the guy had an ID on him..Bobby, you..you can’t panic, okay.” Bobby looked at his wife confused as well as his team, “Athena baby, I promise I won’t but that kid needs our help.” 

She stepped aside and Bobby moved past her, his team running past him. His heart stop and his breathe caught in his chest. Laying before them was one Evan “Buck” Buckley, he was flat on his back, bright red blood that flowed slowly from his nose at his pale skin and blue lips showing that he was without oxygen. Athena stepped up and gripped her husband’s arm. “He’ll be okay...you guys are here now.” She told him as he looked down at her and back up at his adoptive son. 

* * *

Hen couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. Laying flat on his back rested one Evan Buckley, moving faster than she ever thought she could, she was working on the dying body, cutting his shirt open as she grabbed her stethoscope and pressed it to his chest. Jesus the kid had lost some weight, she could feel his ribs against her fingers. Laying at her knees was one of her best friends, he looked dead if it weren't for the rapid pulse that sounded through her ears. No air escaped his parted lips and she immediately went to work trying to get him breathing again. "Hey Buckaroo, we're here." She spoke softly to him as she moved about, Chimmy started hooking up the heart monitor to thier boy as she pushed down on his chest as hard as she could. His ribs bowed beneath her hands, two snapping under the pressure and his lower abdomen jerked against the pressure. Eddie ran behind her, sliding on his knees beside Buck’s head as he grabbed a laygnoscope and tube, angling his best friend's head just right. He slipped the tube, inflated the bubble at the endand hooked the bag up. Shoving breaths into the young man as Hen stopped, digging through her bag for the Narcan.

She pushed Narcan as they watched the heart monitor for any change to the rapid beating, lines jerking up and down way too fast for comfort. Hen was thankful for Chimney, because the senior medic shouted that they needed to get him to a hospital, Fast!

Gently rolling him as the slid the stretcher under him, Eddie stayed up by Buck’s head breathing for him as they lifted the stetcher and set him on the gurney strapping him down. Bobby ordered faster than they could have ever seen for people to clear the way and Athena to have a police escort. 

Bobby shouted into the radio back to command to alert the hospital they were comming in hot, fast and that it was one of their own. 

* * *

Eddie sat in the back, pushing air into his friends lungs as the one thing that would keep him alive was frantically beating to keep the young man alive. "Hang on Evan, we're almost there." He kept urging his friend to fight. Panic filled his chest as the heart monitor stopped and Chimmney was there sticking the shock pads to Buck’s chest and set the machine to shock his heart. 

Eddie watched Buck’s body jerk as the volt moved through him, he went still and the machine still kept whining at the flat line. Three shocks moving from 125 volts to 200 volts got his heart beating again. And just in time, they were at the hospital. Hen threw open the doors as they pushed the limp body into the waiting trauma teams hands. 

They stood there, watching Buck go through the sliding doors and what they wanted most was to follow their boy. The Engine pulled up a few seconds later and Bobby told them they were off shift, Chief was sending them all home because their heads deffinty wouldn’t be in the job. They returned the engine and ambulance back to the station to change and race to the hospital. Maddie was called and she was in tears, Chimney picked her up and they all arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. It was a waiting game, another one except this time...their boy had done this to himself.

* * *

**9:20am, Evan Buckly's Hospital Room**

The Team finally got some good news, Buck was okay. The drugs, a synthetic form of Cocaine and Heroin, had caused the damage to his heart and lungs not to mention being underweight had contributed to them taking hold faster and stronger. Maddie had asked if they could see him and the doctor led them to the room where Buck lay, his skin ashen grey, a tube shoved down his throat, thousands in his arms and one up his nose. Maddie’s heart broke but she moved and sat beside her brother taking his hand in hers as she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. The rest of the team took up place around the room, watch the heart monitor and his chest rise and fall. 

Maddie pushed curls away from her little brother's sleeping face. A sad smile rested on her features, she had a hard time seeing him look so young but she was happy, happy her brother was alive and well. She looked to the others about the room. They each were watching her brother closely, seeming examining those features that had become more prominent. 

The doctor was gonna try and take him off the vent earlier that day, seeing as somehow his body was handling the damage better than they thought. Fear was heavy in the room. 

Tears filled Maddie’s eyes as she brushed his hair away from his face, “You know..he was in the hospital alot as a kid and a teen. First time, was after he had tried to climb a tree and fell out. Broke his collarbone, he did it because someone had thrown my favorite sweatshirt into the tree branches .” She told them with a soft laugh, a smile spread through the group. Bobby broke into a soft laugh, “When we met him, I knew he was gonna give me greys. First Job he went with us on, he started a prank war amongst the team. Took everyone a month to figure out he started it.” And one by one the team told sweet stories about Buck and it bighted the room a bit. 

* * *

**12:50pm: Buck’s hospital room**

Three hours and 30 minutes ago, the doctor had taken Buck off the vent. He breathed on his own, but showed no signs of waking. Everyone had left for a bit to get coffee and food from the cafeteria leaving Maddie and Eddie to watch over their chaotic blonde.    
  
Eddie was watching Buck’s face closely, espeically when his eyelids started to flutter and slowly open to reveal dazed baby blue. Eddie was up from his chair moving into his friend's vision space. “Hey, your okay Buck.” He said softly, as Maddie got up, rushing to get their family and the doctor. Dazed blue eyes looked at him, “E’die?” He asked softly, coughing harshly. Eddie grabbed a small cup with water and a straw. He held it to his friends lips and let him take small sips before removing the cup. “Yeah, Bud. I’m here, so is Maddie and..and the team.” He said choking on his unshead tears. “Why...you..here?” He asked, looking at his..former friend with a dazed look. Eddie’s heart shattered in his chest at how broken Buck’s voice sounded, did he really think he, the team wouldn't have come if he was hurt.    
  
  


Granted they had been fighting and arguing, ignoring the younger man but..but they were angry, pissed, he had sued them, sued Bobby all because he couldn’t return to a job that nearly killed him, more time than they could count. 

It was stupid, because clearly Buck was lost...so lost without his Family.

“Because I care about you.” He told him, gently sitting on the bed inveiw of his friend. Maddie returned, small tears rolling down her face. His head moved to look at her as confusion took over his features. “M’ddie?” She smiled softly, moving over to run her hand through his hair. “I’m here, I’m here and you're gonna be okay.” She told him, the rest of the Team and Athena filed into the room, happy to have their boy awake. He looked confused, brow scruching up. He was still dazed and definitely wouldn’t be awake fully for a few more hours. 

Maddie pressed a kiss to his forehead, running her hand through his hair to his cheek. His eyes slid shut as he leaned into his sister's warmth. Buck’s skin was ice cold but that definitely had to do with nearly dying and being underweight.

* * *

Buck had fully woken up a few hours later and had chosen when he was awake to either ignore the team or just be downright cruel with his words. Most of the tubing including the NG tube had been removed, and they weren’t surprised by his attitude, he had every right to be angry but it made them happier that he hadn’t kicked them out. 

Bobby had walked in to switch out with Maddie, she smiled sadly at Bobby and he gave her a gentle hug, a Tupperware bowl in his hands. He had made sure Buck’s doctor was okay with it, he set it on the small table by Buck’s bed and made sure to put it in front of the kid. His famous Mashed potatoes, Buck loved them, it was hard to resist the smell. 

It had worked because Buck was soon angrily eating the potatoes, and Bobby just watched him gently. He ate about half the bowl before shoving it away, he looked at his former captain and fatherly figure. “Happy now?” He asked, glaring at the man. “Mostly.” Bobby said, taking the bowl and setting it down by his feet. Lid snapped back on, he watched the kid look away from him anger written all over his face. “I don’t know why you all sit here. I’m fine, you can just...fuck off.” He growled out, Bobby had been on the end of an angry Buck and knew that patience was better than anger. 

“Buck, you are far from and we're staying here till you back to 100%” He told the younger man which resulted in another dirty look. “Why, none of you cared in the first fucking place.” That made Bobby narrow his eyes and lean forward, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked the young man, who scoffed and rolled his eyes. “None of were hardly around after my leg was crushed, and after the blood clot I seemed to no longer exsit. How’s this any different.” He told the man, with venom in his voice.

“Those are different, because you didn’t do either of those things to yourself. This is different, you willingly went down there, drank, took drugs and god knows what else Buck. So yes, were gonna be here every step of the way and you're gonna deal with it.” 

Buck glared at the man as silence relapsed between them.

* * *

**Two Day’s Later- 12:50pm: Buck’s Hospital Room**

Buck glared at the team as they sat around his room listening to his doctor explain his release instructions. Including Buck being required to live with someone till he was done with therapy. It had been decied he would live with Bobby and Athena till he was safe on his own. 

Pissed him off to know end. Why couldn’t he go back to his place, because he was a danger to himself. He could techinally but someone had to live with him and quite frankly he wanted no one in his apartment to see what it had become.

They gave him enough privacy for him to put on the clothes, other than the shirt Eddie had lent him, that he had worn last night. Athena was there waiting for him, Bobby was pulling his truck around to the front, and she didn’t take to his attitude kindly. Athena of course had to work so Bobby was taking him by his place to grab a bag of clothing, a tooth brush and his phone charger before he was taken to their home. 

Buck as in the passenger seat, arm resting on the window as he stared out of it. The raido playing music to fill the silence between the two men. Eddie had agreed to meet Bobby at his house so Buck could see Christopher and it would hopefully put an end to his foul mood. 

Bobby parked his truck infront of Buck’s apartment, he looked at the young man. “Seven minutes, grab your things and get your butt back down here. If you're a minute late, a second late, I’m coming to get you.” Buck rolled his eyes with a final glare to the man, he climbed out and went into his building.

* * *

**Buck’s Apartment**

He threw his apartment door open and stepped inside. It was a mess, mail covered his counter, most of it was overdue notices. His bathroom med-kit sat in view, blood splotting the sink edge. He climbed up the steps to the loft seeing the mess he had made of his bed a few days earlier. 

Not that he’d ever admit but he needed help, a few months after he’d started suing the department he met a really sweet gal from Highschool and she had invited him to a party that she was going to, he went because he needed out of his place. 

She had disappeared at the start of the party and somehow, someway he woke up in his bed with a girl putting her bra back on. She thanked him for a wonderful night and handed him a bag of pills and a white powder that was definitely coke. He was going to throw them away, but as the lawsuit went on, the more he began to fall and suddenly he was in his bathroom, snorting a line and popping two pills. 

Anytime he couldn’t handle the silence or the stress he used what she gave him and before long he was buying, it was easy, all it took was having sex with her for the pills and the powder, and soon it went from once a week maybe two, too every week for two hours he’d buy more and more and suddenly he couldn’t function without one or the other. Soon she stopped selling to him, found someone else who could offer more than sex and didn’t that just freak him out, he had to find someone else to buy from, which is why his apartment had been torn apart.

He had a panic attack when he couldn’t find his stash and he tore apart his apartment till he found it in his bathroom, shoved into a shampoo bottle. He never put anything back away which is why he didn’t want anyone in his apartment. He grabbed what Bobby had ordered him to grab, mostly in spite of the man but it was hard to ignore the order. 

Six minutes he was done packing and back in the truck. Bobby, putting it back into drive as they left his building and headed for the house. 

* * *

**The Nash-Grant House**

Eddie’s truck was out front when they pulled up and Buck gave Bobby a dirty look as they headed inside. Eddie stood at the end of the stairs, “Chris look who’s here!” He called over his shoulder to his son. Buck’s eyes lit up as he tried to keep his face neutral. “Buckie!” Came the sweet voice of Christopher Diaz. Buck dropped his bag and was practically running down the stairs to reach his faviorte kid. Not that he’d ever admit. 

Bobby lifted up the bag and carried it down the stairs and he joined Eddie, watching the Reuion between their boys. 

Buck had dropped to his knees and pulled Chris into a hug as the seven-year old laughed. Hugging his faviorte Buck back, who’s nose was pressed into soft brown curls as laughter filled his ears. “I missed you so much Bucky!” 

Buck pulled back grinning at the seven-year old, “I missed you too Chris.”

Bobby and Eddie watched as Chris pulled Buck over to where he was coloring to color with his best friend. Maybe this was the progress they needed, because for once Buck had a smile on his face since he woke up.   
  
Too bad fate has worse in store for the young man in front of them. 


	2. Panic and Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos and Commented they made my day.
> 
> And because I had started writing chapter two last night I was able to post it today, so enjoy and FYI I am not a therapist, and I have no experience with one either this is just my understanding of how I think they work. 
> 
> WARNING: Self-harm, vomiting, and mental breakdown's, talk of child-abuse, and seizures happen in this chapter, please don't read if they bother you or might be triggering. 
> 
> ENJOY ^^

Chapter 2- Panic and Control

**The Nash-Grant Home**

**11:50pm**

Buck had just said goodbye to Christopher a mere two hours ago with a promise from both his Dad and his Buck that they'd see each other again after school tomorrow, neither was gonna lie to the seven year-old especially after they swore by the power of the pinky. Buck was upset watching them leave, but to be honest he was grateful because he could feel the panic that he had felt so many days ago when he couldn’t find his goddamn drugs and began to creep in.

Athena, sensing something was wrong, had suggested (More like ordered) the younger man to bed which was the guest room they had set up when the doctor was talking about releasing him at about ten. Buck didn’t argue because well...it was Athena and she was not a woman to be triffled with. 

He had shut the door, leaning against in when wave after wave of pain began to spread through his body. That was two hours ago, the pain just kept getting worse and worse, the urge to vomit was becoming something he couldn’t ignore, neither was the anxiety or the panic that filled his body, his heart was racing faster and faster and felt like it was getting harder to breathe. He practically ran/crawled to his bag, where he had thrown it onto his bed and had begun tearing the insides apart looking for the sweats that he was 100% sure had a small dosage inside the pocket. 

Panic filled him even more when he couldn’t find them, he ran a hand through his mess of curls pulling at them, when he tore everything apart again and again and couldn’t find it. “No..no...no..It has to be here, it’s gotta be here.” 

He sat on the floor digging his hands into his scalp, pulling as his curls. He ripped his jacket off and tried to breathe through the next wave of pain, he couldn’t and depseretly began clawing at his arms, neck, any exposed skin he could. His dull nails left red welts across his pale skin, tears filled his eyes and were rolling down his thined cheeks. God, Somebody just help him!

* * *

Bobby lay awake in his bed, something wasn’t sitting right with him. Had it been his attitude to Buck earlier, possibly but he knew the effects of drugs and if his suspions were right. That night at the warehouse hadn't been Buck’s first time using it, which is why he was rude when getting Buck’s belongings from his apartment; he didn’t want to give the young man time to search for anything that might have been there before his trip out. 

But no, if he was right, that Buck had been using for awhile, possibly before the lawsuit, it ment that the kid most likey was gonna be hitting withdrawal real soon and it was going to be painful and tortuous. 

Without waking Athena, Bobby climbed from their bed and headed to the guest room. He gently pushed the door open to see a sight that would break anyone’s heart. Buck was leaned up against the bed having a full blown withdrawal attack, how could he tell, because that’s what he was trained for, seeing and helping. 

Gently shutting the door, he moved over and knelt in front of Buck who just now took notice of the man. Tears were rolling down the young man’s face, as he strugged to breathe, tremors shook his body. Bobby reached forward and pulled Buck into a hug, the young man gripped his shirt sobbings ripping through his chest as Bobby cradled his neck gently. “It’s okay, Buck. Breathe through it kid.” 

Bobby pulled back from the hug enough to look at the kid’s red rimmed eyes and the tear streaks falling down his face. “Breathe, Buck.” He told him calmly, watching Buck try and breathe as best as he could. “There you go. It’s okay, Evan.” Rarely did he use Buck’s first name but he needed the kid to focus and breathe. “You can do this Evan. I know you can, come on kiddo, breathe.” He repeated it even as Buck shook his head. His hands gripped Bobby’s sleeve’s in a white knuckled grip. 

“I can’t. Bobby I need it. Please.” Buck pleaded to the older man as sobs racked through his body, “I need it, Bobby please I need it!” 

Bobby shook his head softly, pulling Buck back into his chest as the younger man pleaded for Bobby to help him. Memories flashed behind Bobby’s eyes of his struggles, he understood the kid better than Buck even realized. 

He moved so he was leaning against the bed with Buck’s face shoved into his chest and the young man gripped his captain's shirt, tears staining the grey fabric. As the night went on and the withdrawal got worse and worse, Bobby had made himself and Buck move to the guest bathroom so the kid could vomit up whatever he had in his stomach.

It wasn’t much, mostly bile and spit. Bobby never broke contact with the young man, it was either a hand on the back of his neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles or Buck pressed against his side as the young man pleaded, begged, sobbed and just broke apart. Bobby couldn’t stop the tears that had filled his eyes as he pressed a small kiss into Buck’s curls. 

* * *

**1:59pm: Guest Bathroom**

Buck’s withdrawal seemed to be tapering off and it left the young man exhausted and covered in sweat. Bobby was able to convince him to take a small shower, and had left Buck with a pair of sweats, boxers and a t-shirt in the bathroom with a towel. 

A few minutes later, Buck stepped out in his pajama’s and his hair was still dripping wet. Buck barely made it to the bed before he flopped over, face first into the mattress. Bobby had gently pulled the covers away and out from the young man’s sleeping frame before covering him gently. 

He left water and two pills of Advil on the bedside table, because Buck was gonna wake up with a killer headache and Bobby turned and went back to his room. Gently shutting the door behind him, the tears he had been holding in finally broke free. Athena had stepped from their bedroom, her robe wrapped around her as she stepped over and pulled her husband into a hug. 

“Oh Bobby..” she said softly, letting him cry into her shoulder. Her heart broke, sure Buck wasn’t her son by blood but she sure as hell loved him like one and when Bobby brokenly explained what had happened she whispered softly to her husband and re-assured him that they were gonna help Buck. 

No matter how many times he glared, or used sharp words on his family, they had left him one to many times and they were not about to do it again. 

* * *

**10:20am**

**Doctor Temprence’s Office**

Buck kept glancing at the clock of the theripist office that his doctor, and now the team were making sure he was seeing. This was the second time, the first had been in the hospital and now it was being used as part of his release from the hospital and not having to do any of the stupid rehab shit. The entire hour that he had been there, they had sat in complete silence. 

Just like last time.

Doctor Temprence was a fairly old man, older than Buck but not grey with the wrinkles, sitting across from him. He was sitting there comfortably writing notes down in his notebook as he looked at Buck, Evan as he took to calling the young man. Then the clocked clicked the hour mark, Buck leaned forward frustrated, another hour, that’s all he had left was another hour. 

Doctor Temprence, moved to get comfortable again before he spoke, “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself, Evan?” He told the young man, making Evan scoff. “What the hell is there even to talk about.” 

Doctor Temprence looked down at his notes before he spoke again, “Why don’t we talk about your parents? Or perhaps home life?” Buck’s body went rigid and he glared at the man, “Nothing to talk about.” he growled out through gritted teeth. He made a note in his book before looking back up. “See, something tells me that this is something we should actually be talking about.” He told him, leaning forward. 

Buck glared at him before looking away, “You’ll have to address it at some point Evan. Or you’ll end up right back in this position except next time it might be worse.” He glared at the man, sighing as he slumped back in his seat. “Yeah sure.” Doctor Temprence gave the young man a look, “I guess we can spend then next,” he looked at his watch, “hour and a half in silence.” 

They lapsed back into silence before Buck spoke, his voice was soft but none the less he spoke to the man. “My parents only wanted one baby, never two or three just one and after about eight years I came along..” Doctor Temprence sat straighter and got ready to write in his notebook, “And how did they react when they found out.” 

Buck rested his elbows on his knees, “They wanted an abortion but because they were high class people...they couldn’t risk it getting out so they had no choice but to have me..” 

Doctor Temprence wrote this information in his journal, and kept asking Buck questions that the young man awensered as best as he could, ignoring the questions that go way too uncomfortable for him. “When you state your parents were only around for disciplinary action, what do you mean by that?” 

Buck played with a hem on his jeans, “Uh...if I did anything wrong..I’d get in trouble..and it made me want to work harder to get better but..it never seemed to be enough.” 

Doctor Temprence wrote this information down, “If I may ask, what kind of punishment did your parents give you? Was it a groundment or a slap on the wrist?” 

Buck looked like he wanted to avoid the question but Doctor Temprence needed to know what he was dealing with, which ment facing his childhood trauma to fix the adult trauma. “N-no, nothing like that just...when my mom would get mad she’d..she’d drag me down to the cellar of our house and would lock me in…never for long just..till I stopped crying..” Doctor Temprence wrote this information and linked it to Buck’s fear of the quiet and being left alone. 

“And your father?” 

Buck gulped heavily and began rubbing his hands up and down his leg, trying to ignore the question or find an answer perhaps? “Evan? Did your father do something worse than your mother?” He asked cautiously, and the look in Buck’s eyes told him everything. Bingo. 

“Evan, I need you to be honest with me about this next question, okay. Did your father have something to do with you falling off the deep end.” 

“No...Maybe...I don’t know!” He cried out softly, burying his face into his hands, “Okay we can come back to this question later. For now, why don’t you tell me about your sister?” 

And they spent the rest of the time talking about Maddie before time was up and Eddie was there to pick him up. Bobby and Athena both were working, and apparently he wasn’t allowed to be alone. 

* * *

**2:40pm**

**Diaz Household**

Eddie was watching Buck and Christpher put a puzzle together as he re-heated Abulea’s tamales. Bobby had sent him a text earlier when he was asking him to pick, Buck up that he watch the young man closely because he seemed to be experiencing withdrawal symptoms and they never knew when the next round was gonna hit. 

He was watching closely, that way if Buck did start showing signs it was hitting he could put a movie in to distract his son and hopefully keep him distracted long enough for either Bobby or Athena to come and pick him up. 

Buck was looking tired and while eating Eddie noticed how Buck tried to sit or hold himself in a comfortable manner. Eddie asked Christopher to go get a movie and put it in, they’d be out in a minute. 

Eddie was soon kneeling infront of Buck, “You okay?” Buck shook his head, breathing as well as he could through his nose before Eddie could react Buck’s eyes were rolling up in the back off his head as his body went limp before jerking harshly. “Shit! Buck!” 

Reacting quickly he pulled the young man down from the chair and was calling 9-1-1, Chistopher had called from the living room and Eddie ordered him to stay put. He watched, and sat on the phone with Maddie, who had sadly revived the call, as his best friends body jerked and seized, and his son was crying for his father. 

What scared Eddie the most was when Buck’s heart stopped.


	3. Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry for slow updates, this chapter isn’t gonna follow with the actual story but I wanted to get an update to you all so this is a small filler. I wanna thank AJ_Bennington for reminding me to update this, I've been stressed with work and school so I was more focused on that. I should hopefully have the actual chapter posted soon. Thank you for your patience and enjoy this fluff ^^

It all started when Buck was babysitting. Thankfully he was being allowed alone just this once since no one could get time off to watch the younger man. That one day they all were set to go to the park, it started pouring rain. They played video games for a good hour, before Christopher had asked Buck if they could make some videos. He honestly wasn’t sure how he wanted to go about it, Buck hadn’t made any videos but Christopher, Denny and Harry suggested Tik-Tok videos. Which gave the older man-child the idea to show the three something better, Vine. 

After about three video’s they picked the one’s they liked the best and requested that Buck and them make their own videos of the original. Buck couldn’t have told them no after they all turned their puppy dog eyes on him, he was a sucker who was wrapped around their pinkies, especially Christopher's.

The first one was extremely stupid and cute at the same time, Buck had recorded it with Eddie, Christopher had picked the audio and was holding the phone. It started when all three were at the beach, something Chris and Buck were fairly scared to go and see but, it was hot as hell and the pools were super busy, and Eddie’s sprinkler was broken so..the next best thing. Buck had stumbled when a wave crashed into the back of his legs and Eddie being the hero he was, caught Buck which is why Christopher started recording. _“F-R-I-E-N-D-S.”_ Buck and Eddie’s faces were really close, like kissing close, before they split apart because a way crashed into them both, _“We’re just friends.”_ That ended that video rather quickly and very humorous. 

Many of the video’s Christopher, Denny or Harry heck May sometimes recorded where always a video between Buck and Eddie being extremely cute with a reasonably stupid love song. Like the song Jenny (I Wanna Ruin our Friendship) that May had recorded when Eddie had come over to check on them after Buck got sick and they both had that look on their faces, those video’s went around the firefam quickly and as a result they were putting bets down on when those two would get together. There was a lot of money at stake and those two’s hearts on the line. 

The next video was extremely cute, Buck had ended up in the hospital again and Maddie had gotten this one recorded. She had been heading in to check on her brother but when she arrived at his room. She came to the sight of Eddie in Buck's hospital bed, the taller man curled into the shorter man's side. Eddie's hand was running through Buck's hair and they both seemed to be asleep. Maddie was suprised at the fact that Eddie had managed to climb into the bed with her brother while avoiding all the wire and tubes that not only kept Buck's pain low, but him also hydrated and well...alive. She smiled softly, pulling her phone from her pocket and opened snapchat, she had to perfect the song for the two of them.  
  
 _I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess  
Just scattered pieces of who I am  
  
_

Buck's face was burred in Eddie's neck, his shirt fisted in bruised knuckles and hands riddled with needles. Eddie's head was resting on Buck's, nose burred in the mess of blonde, untamed, curls. His arm wrapped protectivly around Buck's back and shoulders. Tan fingers moved up and down pale arms, in a reassuiring motion. Maddie smiled, shut her phone off and moved to leave with a soft whisper of "Protect him Eddie."   
  
A voice soft responded to her, "Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got caught up with 9-1-1 and now I have a better way to write Buck and Maddie's parents, I'm actually happy their bad parents because...I hate them like Bruh! Okay no rant, anyway please give me comments and kuddos and I shall try to have the actually chapter posted sometime this week. Please keep and eye out for it either this Wensday or Friday. Alright thanks ^^


	4. Please Don't Take Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the slow updates. My Grandfather passed away the Friday I was supposed to post and I wanted to be in a healthier mindset before I updated this chapter but even began writting the next one. 
> 
> But I am proud to state. I will be updating this story every Friday till it's complete. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's read this and enjoyed it so far, I look forward to reading any comments you have for me.

_ What scared Eddie the most was when Buck’s heart stopped. The same tone indicated the end of life within his best friend's body. His breath got caught in his throat and the panic was relentless. He gripped Christopher tightly as the ten-year-old screamed and sobbed into his father's chest for his ‘Buck’  _

That was mere hours ago, Eddie sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, gripping Buck’s limp, cold hand in his. Christopher asleep in his Fathers lap, the ten-year-old had cried himself to sleep.    
  
Maddie was sitting closer to Buck’s bed, running her fingers through Buck’s curly mess of hair. Fat, tears rolled down her face as she sobbed softly.    
  
Tubes and wires ran from everywhere surrounding Buck. More so than when he was here last. Except for this time, a tube was shoved down his throat breathing for him and machines keeping bodily functions moving.    
  
Turns out, Buck had some of the exact same drugs that put him in here the first time hidden in his phone case. He took it when the withdrawal was getting bad but because he hadn’t taken it in a while and it was a higher dosage it triggered an overdose...except this time it was causing his body to shut down. 

Eddie was furious at Buck, at the guy who dealt with Buck in the first place but moreso..he was furious at himself for not noticing Evan, Buck..his Buck was falling apart from the inside out. That cutting him off from Christopher..calling him exhausting wasn’t the way to go either. 

Maddie was..she was falling apart because her baby brother had almost died on her multiple times now and each time she could do nothing to stop it. She wasn’t there when he was trapped under the fire truck.    
  
(Turns out Buck had been buying pain meds whenever he could after his leg was healed and the doctors wouldn’t prescribe anymore to him)    
  
Wasn’t there when the Tsunami hit and he nearly died there and she certainly wasn’t there for her baby brother when he was cut off from his entire family. When Buck started falling apart and was damn near dying inside.    
  
Now..now all she could do was stare at Buck’s, lifeless face, lips drew back as a breathing tube breathed for him and kept him alive. When all she wanted to do was stare at his smiling face and baby blue eyes but..she can’t now.    
  
No one could see those features again, not while he laid in a bed, fighting against something..something he wanted..would have died to get. 


End file.
